


The Three S's  Sex, Sweat &Sin

by angeljackson_74



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2197392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeljackson_74/pseuds/angeljackson_74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a three way story, it is an AU story, filled with lust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Three S's  Sex, Sweat &Sin

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters in this story, it was written purely for pleasure.

The doorbell rang just before noon and the dogs went crazy, their barks echoing through the great room and into every corner of the large house. The guys who were supposed to install the flagpole were late. Donnie had been in a bad mood from the moment he woke up, and it just seemed to get worse with each passing minute. 

After quieting the dogs, he opened the door and found himself standing in front of two incredibly hot men. The first was about six feet tall, with broad football player's shoulders, a white-toothed wide smile, short cropped dark brown hair, and deep brown eyes. He had to be somewhere around 30 years old, and he wore cargo shorts, and in the heat, had taken off his shirt, revealing a tight and toned chest, and abs you could wash your entire wardrobe on, from the most delicate of silks to the stiffest wools. The second man, also obviously no older than 35, was lithe and toned, with blonde hair, soft brown doe eyes, and a truly yummy looking golden trail of hair from his sweet navel, downward into his own pair of cargo shorts, which hung just a bit too low. "Sorry we're late," said the footballer. "This is Jon," he pointed to the dark one "and I'm Jordan,"

Donnie smiled, "It's no problem" 

Thirty minutes later, the brothers Jon and Jordan, were working laboriously, digging a hole for the flagpole, mixing concrete, and generally horsing around 

Donnie stood at the window watching the two hot, sweaty guys working for him. Jordan, the beefier one, paused to wipe the sweat from his brow. Donnie could feel the blood flowing from his brain, directly into his crotch, and it hit him: What the guys, (as he now thought of them), needed more than anything else was a nice cold glass of lemonade. 

Out the back door he carried a wooden tray stocked with three iced glasses and a pitcher of cold lemonade. They were grateful, thanking him and flashing their winning smiles. Satisfied, Donnie took his own glass back into the house, where upon he resumed his position at the window. Several minutes passed when suddenly Jon, the cute one plucked an ice cube from his glass and, sneaking up on Jordan, playfully dropped it down the front of Jordan's shorts. Jordan, of course, jumped at the coldness, but he still smiled. Even from the window, Donnie could see him mouth the words, "now you're gonna have to reach in and get it." Donnie couldn't believe it. His heart began to beat faster as Jon actually moved towards his brother and reached into his shorts, letting his hand search for the ice cube just a moment too long. Then, Jordan turned his head to the window at which Donnie stood and winked at him. Once Jon had extracted the cube, he popped it into his mouth. 

Donnie almost passed out for a lack of blood flow to his brain. All extra blood in his body seemed to reside in his cock, which had hardened to such stiffness that it was almost painful and threatened to rip through the fabric of his own pair of cargo shorts. 

Jon, obviously the naughtier and sneakier of the two, proceeded to drop another ice cube into his brother's pants, although this time down the back side, and Jordan once again jumped, but removed this ice cube himself, lobbing it playfully at Jon. It seemed they both knew they had an audience, and Donnie, though uncomfortable initially was beginning to feel more at ease as his level or arousal increased and it became increasingly obvious the boys liked being watched. The boys, slick with sweat, were all but wrestling now, but despite their banter they never took their eyes off Donnie at the window. 

Donnie, pleased to be watching the interaction between two such hot boys, decided to test the waters by placing a hand on his crotch and rubbing, to which Jordan and Jon seemed to respond favourably. They disappeared from sight and seconds later were at the back door, Jordan holding Jon from behind, kissing his neck and grinding his crotch into his ass. 

Donnie, though somewhat nervous, was overcome by an urge to have the two boys at the same time, and he let them in, leading them to his bedroom upstairs. He walked ahead of Jordan and Jon, but no sooner were they through the bedroom door than the dark haired hottie spun Donnie around and kissed him deeply and slowly, pressing his tongue deep into his mouth. It took all of his will not to shoot a huge load on the spot, but he willed the cum back in anticipation of a long, hard, fun time with these boys. 

As Jon plied Donnie's mouth with his tongue and soft lips, Jordan unbuttoned Donnie's pants and pulled them down, letting his rock hard cock spring free. No sooner had the pants had been removed from around his ankles, he felt a hot, soft, wet mouth close around the head of his cock, teasing as it very, very slowly made its way down to the base. Jordan took every inch of his manhood, right down to the balls, as Jon moved down to his nipples. 

It was every gay man's fantasy to have two hot looking brothers working him over, worshipping his body, but Donnie never thought it would actually happen. 

Leading them to the bed, Donnie lay down on his back, and now it was Jon who went to work on his cock, swallowing it as proficiently as if he had had his gag reflex removed. A warm breeze soughed through the open windows cooling the sweat on their bodies. Donnie's cock felt like it would explode, but once again he allowed himself to edge almost to the brink, and then held back and savoured the feeling. Jordan removed his own pants and pressed his sizeable cock and balls against Donnie's face. He smelled clean, despite looking so sweaty outside; freshly washed and soft. His balls were shaved smooth and he had trimmed the rest of his pubic hair. Parting his lips, Donnie slowly allowed Jordan into his mouth, savouring the sweet boy taste of his flesh. 

Together they moaned and sucked and slurped, lubing each other's cocks with saliva. They took turns, and Donnie sucked Jon's cock while Jordan sucked on Jon's balls, and then Donnie took Jon's balls, while Jordan drove his cock deep into Jon's mouth. 

For at least three quarters of an hour they teased each other with their mouths and tongues, kissing and sucking, and grinding their crotches together. A chorus of moans and grunts and signs filled the atmosphere, and a choir of angels couldn't have sounded more beautiful. Finally, snapping the tension that had been building for the better part of an hour, Donnie pulled a bottle of lube from the drawer in his nightstand. He didn't know exactly how this would work, but he figured it was worth a try. Just as he suspected, Jon, obviously a bottom boy craving cock, bent over the bed, and lubed his hole for all comers. Reaching back, he also lubed Donnie's cock. 

Donnie pressed the head of his cock to the tight hole and slowly, almost imperceptibly, pushed it in, sinking into the fleshy warmth of this young boy, and loving every second of it. Not a minute later, Donnie felt Jordan's fingers lubing his hole, and desire overwhelmed him. He had never fucked and been fucked at the same time, but it was a prospect that excited him immensely. Jordan pressed the heft of his cock up to his hole, and also slowly pushed his length inside. The pain was sharp at first, but it waned almost as quickly as it had come on. Instead, now, as his cock hardened even more inside Jon, Donnie knew that this was possibly the ultimate sexual pleasure there was. 

Donnie pulled out of Jon and flipped him over, and then thrust back inside him. He wanted to see his face while he ploughed him. Jon looked deep into his eyes, and seemed to grow happier and more needful with each thrust. Those beautiful brown doe eyes urged him on further. Jon grabbed his own cock and started massaging it. He kneaded and pulled and jerked and played, and before long he shot a load so fierce and voluminous that the majority of cum flew over his head, some landing on his face and lips, some on his chest. Donnie bent over to kiss Jon and share the sweet cum with him. 

Jordan, taking a little bit longer than his brother, finally reached the breaking point, pulling out of Donnie and showering his back in a bath of warm cum. Still inside Jon, and still harder than ever before, Donnie started to crest the hill, and he, too, pulled out. With the brothers urging him on, he milked shot after impressive shot of hot cum on Jon's chest and face. 

Together they collapsed in a pile and passed a towel back and forth, cleaning the mess. Donnie lay on his back, and one brother lay on each side of him, facing him. Once they had regained their breath, they moved in and kissed him tenderly. 

"We should get back to work," Jordan said, much to Donnie's chagrin. They got back into their cargo shorts, their still waning erections visible through the fabric. "I don't think this'll take more than an hour," he continued, "but maybe you'll have another job for us next weekend?"

"Yeah," Jon said. "And more lemonade...Or should I say ice cubes?" With a smile, the boys showed themselves out of his bedroom, and back outside the house. Soon, Donnie fell into a deep and contented sleep, and in it, his dreams returned to two particularly hot brothers, both of whom he'd find chores for the entirety of the summer.


End file.
